Autumn
by deadgirlythings
Summary: Harry realises why he likes Autumn. R&R a HHr


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter if I did I would be rich but sadly I'm not! 

Harry realises why he loves the Autumn. This is set in their 6th year with out the HBP happening.

It was late September and he had been at Hogwarts for about a month. Soon the Quidditch season would start and him and his team would hopefully beat the Slytherins. It was a Saturday and he had woken up early so he decided to take a walk through the grounds and down to the lake. He pulled on a pair of black baggy jeans, white t-shirt a blue sweater and his cloak on top. He silently slipped out of the dorm and headed out of the castle.

* * *

She woke up early because of a night mare. Harry had been fighting Voldermort when Draco Malfoy shot him the killing curse from behind and she was trapped and couldn't do anything. She woke with a sweat and to scared to sleep she shoved on a red spaghetti strap top, jeans and a thick chunky pink woolly jumper and headed down to the lake to think.

The wind cut through her and chilled her to the bone. It stung her eyes as they began to water from remembrance of the dream and the harsh cold bitterness of the wind. Her hair whipped around her face and leaves from the ground scattered in the wind onto the lake sailing like little boats. She pulled her knees up to her chest to keep herself warm.

* * *

He saw the figure of a small bushy haired girl sitting on one of the many large boulders that surrounded the lake. The sun rise shone beautiful orange and gold hints in the girls hair in which he recognised so well. She had changed and he had noticed it. During the summer at the Black residence he had noticed she had developed curves, she had grown slightly taller and lost a lot of her baby fat. Her hair no longer as bushy as it once was but fell into soft ringlets surrounding her face angelically. He walked up to her and noticed a tear sliding down her cheek. He put a hand on her shoulder.

She jumped physically and mentally. It was 7:00 in the morning and she thought no one would be up yet since it was Saturday. She turned her eyes upon the boy whom had startled her from her day dream. His thumb softly caressed her cheek and removed the tear. She slid of the bolder and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

He held her tight and pulled his cloak around her as she shivered and moulded herself into him. The soft sent of apples wafted into his mind as he breathed in her scent. The orange, yellow and brown leaves swirled in the wind and reminded him of her hair. The way in the light it would shine a spectrum of colours. Suddenly he realised she was sobbing. He pulled back and lifted her chin so that she could see his eyes.

She looked into his green orbs. The shone so bright just like the grass, green all year round. She loved being with him and in his presence. It made her feel safe and warm. From the moment she laid eyes on him she fell in love. Many thought that her and Ron would end up together but it would never be. She didn't love him nor did he love her for he was with Luna. Yes after last year winning match them two had fallen for each other and were quite inseparable. She loved Harry and wanted to tell him.

"You ok?" he whispered to her waking her from her gaze. She nodded.  
"Why were you crying then? You can always tell me." He looked into her hazel eyes. He had always loved her. Her intellect, her wit and the way she just made him feel so happy and special and lucky to be alive. He wanted to tell her, he needed to.

"Harry there's something I need to tell you." she whispered. The cold wind blew freezing her and caused her to shiver. He took his cloak and pulled her close to him so the cloak wrapped around them both. "What is it?" she was biting her bottom lip which showed she was either concentrating or nervous. She'd do that every time she was nervous bite her bottom lip and twirl a loose curl around her finger. "erm well….I don't know how to tell you this but I erm…. I love you Harry." she shut her eyes tight and didn't open them until she felt the softness of his lips on hers.

She kissed him back and he pulled her tighter. After a while he pulled away and looked into her eyes.  
"I love you to Mione"  
She smiled and kissed him tangling her small hands into his hair while he placed his on the small of her back. They walked back up to the castle hand in hand.

* * *

When they had walked to the top of the hill she looked at the view. The sky was filled with yellows, oranges and reds and reflected of the lake, patterned with the Autumn leaves that flew off the trees into the cold brisk September wind. He smiled and looked at her. Her face glowed a soft orange and her hair tasselled from the wind. He smiled and held her close and kissed the top of her head before whispering into her ear.  
"You know my favourite seasons always been Autumn"  
" Yeah only because it's the beginning of Quidditch." 


End file.
